Back in the Hollow
by lukkygrl08
Summary: Six years after the series finale. Rory and Jess are both back in Stars Hollow for Lorelai and Lukes wedding. And Jess is bringing someone with him. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Okay this takes place six years after the series finale. Rory's an international correspondent but, shes taking a break to come home for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. She hasn't seen Jess since she went to Philly in The Real Paul Anka. Jess wrote another book that ended up on the best sellers list. He's still living in Philly but is coming to Stars Hollow for the wedding. There's someone coming with him too!

**Jess' POV**

I glanced up at the sign above the door one last time before pushing it open. I looked around and saw Luke standing near a table in the corner. He was frowning at Lorelai who was talking very fast, with her arms flying around her. I approached them catching bits of their conversation.

"…in Africa for the last two months! Don't you want to welcome her home properly?"

"Lorelai…" Luke started.

"Hey," I greeted when I reached them.

"Jess, hey!" Luke replied giving me a quick hug.

"Hi Jess! Tell him to give me four coffee's to-go." She demanded pointing at Luke.

"Four?"

"Yes, four. I'm going to pick Rory up from the airport and I need four coffee's." she told me.

"Luke your not gonna win this one. Just give her the coffee's." I said to him sympathetically. He glared and walked off to get her coffee. I sat across from Lorelai.

"Thank you! So where's your mini me?" she asked.

"I dropped her off at Liz's on the way in so she could spend some time with Doula while T.J. isn't home. I'm gonna pick her up in a couple hours. You're still taking her dress shopping tomorrow, right?"

"Yep! Rory and I will pick her up here at eleven. And you have to get fit for your tux." She reminded me.

"I know."

"And Friday's the rehearsal."

"I know." I repeated.

"Followed by dinner with the wedding party, which includes my parents."

"You just had to remind me, didn't you?" I glared.

"Don't worry too much. Dad can't wait to meet you, he read your books. And Mom…still hates you. But she hates me too, and Luke, and just about every one that will be there, so at least you aren't alone in that boat." She rambled.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go unpack our stuff upstairs. I'll see you later." I said getting up and grabbing the bags I had dropped by the door. I treaded up the stairs, and opened the apartment door. I dropped the bags in the bedroom part and pulled a book out of my bag. I sat down at the kitchen table to read. About thirty minutes later Luke came up.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?" I replied closing my book.

"I have to go to an engagement party at Lorelai's parents tonight and I was wondering if you could close up the diner?" he asked.

"Couldn't Cesar do it? The whole town is gonna flock to this place tonight and I really don't want to be here for it." I said frowning.

"Cesar has to leave at seven and Lane can't work after eight because she has to pick her kids up from her moms. And you can throw anybody who's here to gawk out the door."

"Okay." I agreed reluctantly.

"Thanks Jess." He smiled and headed for the door. "Oh! Liz called T.J.'s coming home early tonight so you might want to go get Erica."

"Right." I nodded following him out the door.

We stepped out from behind the curtain and the entire diner stopped talking. I sighed and headed for the door as quickly as possible. When I was outside I slowed my pace and walked in the direction of my mom's house. It only took about five minutes to get there; as I approached I saw Doula and Erica playing in the front yard. Liz was sitting on the porch watching them.

"Daddy!" Erica yelled running up to me.

"Hey Angel." I replied picking her up.

"Look what Grandma gave me!" she said excitedly, pointing to a necklace she had on.

"Very pretty. You can wear it to Uncle Luke's wedding next week." I told her. She nodded happily and I put her back down. "Go say goodbye to Grandma." She ran off to say goodbye.

I followed her up the porch stairs, "Hey Liz, how about I take Doula for the rest of the day? We can go get ice cream." I suggested.

"Okay, if you're sure."

"Yeah, we'll have fun right guys?"

"Yeah!" Doula and Erica chorused.

"All right." Liz agreed. "I'll pick her up at the diner later."

"Okay." I nodded. "Let's go guy's."

Doula and Erica ran off towards the ice cream shop. I followed slightly behind them; they were already inside when I got there. We ordered deciding to eat our ice cream in the gazebo. Once we were sitting on a bench I turned to them.

"So what do you guys want to do after this?" I asked.

"Play in the square." Doula said. Erica nodded her agreement.

They spent the next two hours running around while I sat in the gazebo reading. At six we went back to the diner and I made all of us cheeseburger. Liz came a little later to pick Doula up. At seven Luke came downstairs looking rather queasy.

"Looking forward to dinner?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah." He said rolling his eyes.

"Lukey!" Lorelai called as she entered the diner. "You haven't tried falling down the stairs have you?"

I looked up, and stopped breathing. Rory was behind her smiling. I knew I was going to see her eventually I just hadn't expected it to be tonight. Her hair had grown out and her bangs were gone. She was thinner than the last time I saw her, I suspected that was from being in third world countries. Her eyes were sparkling like they hadn't been the last time I saw her. She froze when our eyes met.

"Hi." I said to her.

"Hi." She replied.

"Hi." I said to Lorelai.

"Please don't start that again!" Lorelai sighed dramatically.

"What?" I asked.

"When you two first started dating we walk in here one morning and it's 'hi, hi, hi, hi, bye, bye, bye, bye' add a new word!" she begged.

I rolled my eyes at her. "We were not like that."

"Uh, yeah you were." She told me.

"Whatever."

"I'll take that as a 'You're right Lorelai'! Let's go Luke we don't want to be late!" she grabbed Luke's hand and dragged him out the door. Rory laughed and sat at the counter.

"You don't have to go?" I asked her.

"Nope. Mom told them I get back tomorrow." She said smiling.

"You want something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'll have a cheeseburger, fries and coffee. Lot's of coffee!"

"Well, that's a given." I replied smirking. I poured her a cup of coffee and went in the kitchen to start her order.

"Daddy!" I heard, followed by the sound of feet running down the stairs. Erica came from behind the curtain dressed in my old Metallica shirt.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have pie?" she asked approaching me.

"No, it's too late. You need to go to bed." I told her. She stuck out her bottom lip and her eyes widened. "Fine." I sighed and picked her up. I carried her around the counter and sat her on a stool next to Rory. "This is Rory, Lorelai's daughter." I told her. "Rory this is my daughter, Erica."

"Hi! Do you like pie?" Erica questioned. I smirked and went back around the counter to get her a piece of pie.

"Yep. Apple's my favorite." Rory told her smiling.

"Mine too!" Erica agreed. I placed a plate in front of her and she grabbed the fork taking a big bite.

"And after you eat your apple pie your going to bed." I reminded her.

"Uh huh." She replied distracted by the pie. "Night Daddy." She said once she finished. I picked her up off the stool and gave her a kiss.

"Goodnight Angel." I put her on the ground and she walked up the stairs.

"You have a daughter." Rory stated once she was gone.

"Yep."

"How old is she?"

"Four."

"She looks just like you."

"Yep."

"Where's her mom?" she asked.

I shrugged, "She didn't want to be a mom."

"Oh."

"So how's life as Christiane Amanpour?" I changed the subject.

"Great!" she smiled. "And how's life as a best selling author?" She questioned referring to my second book.

"Pretty good."

The bell above the door rang and I looked up. Taylor was marching up to the counter.

"You!" he yelled pointing to me.

"Me?"

"Someone glued the door of my car shut! It was you wasn't it?" he continued to yell.

"Taylor I haven't pulled crap like that in ten years! Now stop yelling my kids upstairs sleeping!" I snapped.

"We are not done discussing this!" he said as he walked out the door.

"Yes we are!" I called behind him. I shut the door.

"Glad to be back in the Hollow?" Rory said sarcastically.

"Oh I'm thrilled."

A/N- So there's chapter one what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I'm glad you all liked the first chapter! Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry it took so long but I had a really bad week. I went back to the doctor for my wrist that I broke in August and he told me that there were two tears that hadn't healed and that I was probably gonna have to have surgery. He gave me a cortisone shot and said if I didn't feel drastically better by the first of the year, to go see the hand specialist he referred me to. That was Tuesday and my wrist feels no better, it actually feels worse! Anyway enough about my pain, here is chapter two, enjoy!

**Rory's POV**

The next morning I woke up early so I decided to go for a walk. I wandered around town for a little while, then I remembered the old bridge by the school and decided to go read there. As I approached I noticed a figure slouched over in the middle of the bridge. I smiled remembering an old conversation.

"Can I still take you up on that offer to push you in?" I asked as I took a seat next to him.

He looked over at me and smirked. "It's been years since we've been here together. Remember this?" he inquired tracing a crude carving in the wood with his finger. It said 'J he had carved it on the first day of spring after I told him this was our bridge. I had said they should make a sign or something, he had replied that Taylor would never make a sign with his name on it, so we would have to make our own sign. Then he pulled out his pocket knife and carved it, when he finished he looked up at me and smiled saying that now people would know it was our bridge.

"Yeah." I paused and looked up at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"You promise not to get mad?"

"Yes."

"Why did you leave?"

"I was an idiot." He answered quickly. "I wasn't graduating. Luke kicked me out. You were mad at me. Not that you had any reason not to be mad at me. Then my dad came and left again."

"Your dad came?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, first he just sat in the diner and ordered coffee then he ran when Luke showed up. One night he came in after closing and told me he was my dad. Then he ran again."

"Oh."

"I almost didn't leave you know? When I saw you on that bus. I wanted to jump off and follow you. I actually stood like I was going to get off then I remembered everything that had happened and sat back down." He told me.

"I saw your bag." I said simply. "I knew you were leaving. Where did you go?"

"California. To see Jimmy. That lasted about a month then I was back in New York."

"You and your father didn't get along?"

"We were civil. l I spent most of my time with Lily, my step sister. I imagine you acted somewhat like her when you were a child. Minus the hiding in wardrobe's."

"Okay." I said slowly. "Another question?"

"Shoot."

"Did you mean what you said that winter?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry." I said after a while.

"What for?" he asked.

"For coming to Philadelphia, and leading you to believe that I wasn't with Logan anymore. For kissing you and telling you I loved him. For hurting you." I answered.

"You're forgiven. What ever happened to Logan?"

"He proposed."

"Really?"

"Yep and I said no. Last I heard he was just settling his…" I paused thinking, "third divorce."

"So his life sucks." Jess concluded.

"Basically." I agreed. "What about Erica's mom? What's her story?"

"About a year and a half after you came to Philly I met Hannah. We dated for a little over a year then decided to break up. It wasn't a nasty break up or anything and we were still friends about two months later she found out she was pregnant. I told her I wanted to be apart of the baby's life and she agreed. But after Erica was born she decided she wasn't ready to be a parent and left. I haven't heard from her since." He said sighing.

"What's Erica's full name?"

"Erica Hailey Mariano."

"E.H. Earnest Hemmingway, Erica Hailey." I stated.

"You know me too well Gilmore." He smirked. "So how about some breakfast?"

"Well as long as you're offering, of course." He stood and offered me his hand. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me to my feet. He released my hand and we walked off the bridge we headed slowly to the diner ignoring the stares of the townspeople. It really was good to have Jess back.

A/N- I know it's short but it's officially Christmas break so I'll have more time to write. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! I hope everybody had a wonderful Christmas!

**Jess' POV**

"Daddy!" I heard a small voice yell from the other side of the counter. I looked up from my book and saw nothing. Smirking, I leaned forward with my elbows on the counter and looked down. Looking up at me were a pair of light brown eyes. "Pick me up?" Erica requested.

I walked around the counter and lifted her onto the stool. "There you go Angel." I said kissing the top of her head. "Now what do you want for breakfast?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes! And Coffee!"

"You have been spending too much time around Aunt Lorelai. You're four you can't have coffee. How about orange juice?"

"How about coffee?" she persisted.

"No."

"Daddy, please?" she whined sticking out her bottom lip.

"No." I kissed the bridge of her nose and headed for the kitchen. I had started cooking her pancakes when I heard a yell from the diner.

"Mini-Jess! You're here!" I stepped out of the kitchen to see Lorelai squeezing the life out of my daughter. Rory was standing behind her attempting to release Erica from her grip.

"Mom she's turning blue!" Rory cried grabbing Lorelai's arm.

"Okay, okay. So kiddo how are you?" Lorelai asked picking Erica up and balancing her on her hip.

"I'm good. Are we going shopping?"

"We sure are and Rory's coming with us, she needs to get her dress too." Lorelai told her. "Hey Jess, coffee please."

"Me too." Rory added.

I grabbed two cups and placed them in front of them. "Here you go."

"Thanks." They chorused.

Erica cleared her throat and looked at me expectantly, "My pancakes."

"Ooh, we want pancakes too." Lorelai spoke up. Rory nodded her agreement and I sighed and went back to the kitchen. I came back out with three plates of pancakes.

"Aw, you already made us some." Rory said smiling.

"You tease and you don't get them." I informed her reaching for her plate.

She grabbed her fork and stabbed me in the hand. "My pancakes!"

I smirked and grabbed her fork with one hand and her plate with the other. "Now you really don't get them." I said walking back to the kitchen with her plate. I set it on the stove and came back out. Rory was sitting there looking dumbstruck.

"You took my pancakes!"

"Yes I did." I confirmed.

"I can't believe you took my pancakes!"

"You ate earlier anyway." I shrugged and walked away to refill coffee, when I came back I saw Rory trying to sneak into the kitchen. I snuck up behind her and caught her by the waist, spinning her around.

"Oh no you don't." I told her.

"No fair!"

"You shouldn't have stabbed me with your fork."

A/N- Basically just fluff, give me lots of reviews and there will be a new, long chapter up by one o'clock tomorrow afternoon!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Sorry, I know I said I would post this a few days ago but I got really busy and I just didn't have time to write it. **

**Rory's POV**

"Sniveling little chicken, scared of a swan!" I mumbled just loud enough for Jess to hear.

He stopped behind and leaned over near my ear. "What did you say?"

"Your black eye, a swan attacked you." I told him smiling sweetly.

"Luke!"

"What?" Luke questioned as he walked in the door.

Jess grabbed his arm and dragged him in the storage room. A few minutes later they came back, Luke was laughing and Jess was scowling. Mom looked at me questioningly and I just shrugged. Mom's cell phone rang and she picked it up frowning.

"Hello?...What Michel?...What!...Can't you handle it?...Fine…okay…I'll be there as fast as I can." She hung up and looked at me. "Apparently Michel has managed to make the Russians staying at the Inn take a waiter hostage. Now I have to go get him back."

"So no shopping?"

"Well…Jess?" Mom yelled.

"Yeah?" Jess asked sticking his head out of the kitchen.

"Can you take Rory and Erica shopping? There's an emergency at the Inn and I have to go solve it."

"Sure." He said shrugging.

"Thanks so much!" Mom called over her shoulder.

"So should we go now?" Jess asked coming around the counter.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Erica!" Jess yelled up the stairs. A minute later Erica ran down the stairs.

"Yeah? Is it time to go shopping? Where's Auntie Lorelai?"

"She had to go take care of something at work. So I'm gonna take you and Rory shopping." Jess told her smiling and picking her up to balance her on his hip.

"Did Michel do something stupid again?"

"Yep. Now come on lets go."

We all walked out of the diner to Jess' car, I helped Erica into her car seat and Jess started the car. I climbed in the front seat and smiled at Jess as he pulled away from the curb. We pulled up in front of a bridal store. There was a coffee shop across the street and Jess said he would go get coffee for us while Erica and I went in.

One of the store clerks approached me while Erica was trying on a dress.

"Your daughter's adorable! How old is she?"

"She's four but she not my daughter. She my friends daughter, he's across the street getting coffee." I explained.

"Oh well she's adorable!"

"She looks just like her father." I told the woman. The bell on the door rang and I looked up Jess spotted me and walked over. "There he is now."

"I was just saying how beautiful your daughter is. And you're right she looks exactly like him." She said to me.

"Thank you." Jess replied politely.

Erica came out of the dressing room she was wearing a white dress that with spaghetti straps. The skirt came almost to the floor and had beautiful beaded detail.

"I like this one!" She declared.

"Me too!" I agreed. "Why don't you go change back into your clothes then you can help me pick a dress?"

"Okay."

"What are you shopping for?" the clerk asked.

"My mom and his uncle's wedding. Erica's the flower girl and I'm the maid of honor." I told her.

"So you two will be cousins?"

"No!" We both said quickly.

Erica came back out in her normal clothes and handed Jess her dress.

"Come on Rory!" she yelled grabbing my hand and dragging me to a rack of dresses.

**Jess' POV**

I watched Rory and Erica wander around the store looking at dresses. Rory held on to Erica's hand, I smiled at this.

"She a beautiful young woman." The woman we had been speaking to said.

"Hmm?"

"Your friend. She's very beautiful."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"It's a wonder she's not married."

"Well she doesn't have a lot of free time. She's an international correspondent."

"I thought she looked familiar. Rory Gilmore, she's been in Africa for the last few months' right?" the woman half questioned.

"Yeah."

"I have a feeling she won't be single much longer." The woman smiled at me and walked away to speak to another customer.

"Daddy come see!" Erica ran up to me. "Rory's trying on her dresses." I followed her back to the dressing rooms. A minute later Rory came out. My breath caught in my throat. Rory had on a blue dress that matched her eyes exactly. It fit her slim figure perfectly, showing off all of her curves.

"You look beautiful." I told her sincerely.

"Thank you. I think this is the dress." She concluded smiling. She changed back into her clothes and we took the two dresses to the front. Rory handed the clerk her grandparents' credit card since they had insisted on paying for the wedding party's attire. The three of us walked out of the shop and put their dresses in the back seat. We drove back to Stars Hollow with Erica telling us about the book she was reading.

**A/N- So I've had a few people mention they don't think Rory and Jess should jump into a relationship, I agree. I'm just not sure when to get them together. Opinions? Anyway please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Oh, I'm putting links for all of the wedding stuff in my profile so check it out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Thank you for all the reviews! If you haven't already check out the pictures of all the wedding stuff on my profile! **

**Jess' POV**

"Erica!" I yelled up the stairs. "Come on! We have to leave!"

Erica ran down the stairs wearing a light blue sundress and white sandals. I grabbed her hand and led her out the door and in the direction of the Dragonfly for the wedding rehearsal. We walked into the Inn and it was full of people, I noticed the elder Gilmore's in the living room and quickly headed for the kitchen.

"Hey Jess!" Sookie exclaimed. She came over and gave me a quick hug. "And how are you cutie?" She asked Erica.

"Good!" Erica replied giving Sookie a hug.

"You know I've been trying to find someone to sample these cookies for me." Sookie told Erica.

"I'll do it!" Erica agreed. I lifted her onto a stool so she could reach the plate of cookies.

"Have you seen Rory?" I asked Sookie.

"I think she's in Lorelai's office."

"Thanks." I walked out of the kitchen checking for any signs of Richard and Emily. I turned the corner and knocked on the door to Lorelai's office.

**Rory's POV**

I heard a knock on the door and glanced up from my book.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Jess." Came the muffled reply.

"Come in."

"Hey." Jess said as he stepped into the room closing the door softly behind him.

"Hey. Wow a suit! You really have changed." I observed.

"Not really I just have better clothes." He glanced down at his clothes. He wore black dress pants and a white button down shirt with the top two button undone. There was also a black blazer to match his pants. "Hiding out?" he questioned as he made his way over to the couch where I was sitting.

"My grandparents are here." I told him making a face.

"I thought you liked your grandparents."

"I do but ever since I said no to Logan all they do is tell me what a nice boy he was and what a cute couple we made. Well that's all my grandma ever does." I smiled at him as he took a seat next to me.

"Rory Huntzberger. Kind of has a nice ring to it." He mocked. I glared at him and slapped his shoulder lightly.

"No it doesn't." I disagreed.

"Okay, fine. Jeez, no need to be so defensive." He shot back playfully, rubbing his shoulder. "What are you reading?" he asked reaching for my book.

"_Franny and Zooey_." I answered. "What about you?"

"_Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolfe_." He told me.

"We should probably go back out there." I stated not moving.

"Come on." He said standing and offering me his hand. I took his outstretched hand and he pulled me up. A little too hard, causing me to crash into his chest. He moved his free hand to the small of my back to help steady me. I placed my hands on his shoulders and smiled at him once I had regained my balance. Instead of pulling back he brought his hand up to gently touch my cheek. He slowly brought his face closer to mine.

"Hey Ror!" My mom's voice yelled as the door opened. Jess and I jumped away from each other. She narrowed her eyes at us.

"Yeah?"

"It's your turn to deal with Richard and Emily." She informed me.

"Okay." I agreed and hurried out the door.

**Jess' POV**

Lorelai continued to stare at me once Rory had left the room. "I'm watching you." She said before walking out of the room.

A/N- Okay so I'll try to update again this week but I have midterms so I have to study! Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- So who else has heard about Milo and Hayden and now wants to continuously throw up? I do! I was supposed to have a basketball game Thursday night but the other team forfeited because they were afraid of us, I find that very funny don't you? Anyway I considered updating Thursday night but then I considered how pissed my mom would be if I did bad on two of my biggest midterms and decided to study instead. So thanks for the reviews and I hope you like it!**

**Rory's POV**

"Rory!" I turned around and saw Erica running towards me.

"Hey!" I greeted. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I lifted her up to balance on my hip. "What's up kiddo?"

"Sookie gave me cookies! I was coming to find Daddy! Will you help me?" She asked smiling.

"Sure. Let's go." I set her on the ground and grabbed her hand. Across the living room I spotted a dark head of hair, I immediately walked over. Erica spotted him to and ran over to where he stood.

"Daddy!" she yelled. Jess turned around and smiled.

"Hey Angel!" He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Did you get your cookies?"

"Uh huh!"

"Hey," I said as I approached.

"Hey." Jess smiled.

"Just the two wonderful people I was looking for!" Mom called as she approached us.

"You want something." Jess accused.

"You're getting good at that. And yeah I do need something. April is flying in and I was wondering if you two could pick her up? Luke and I have some last minute stuff to do. Please?" Lorelai begged.

"Sure." Jess and I agreed.

"Thanks a ton!"

"Can I come?" Erica asked tugging at Jess sleeve.

"Of course, Angel." Jess picked her up so she was balanced on his hip. He kissed her on the cheek; she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Someone's sleepy." I whispered. He nodded. "You can lay her down on the couch in mom's office if you want." He nodded again and I led the way back to mom's office. I opened the door and he followed me in and laid Erica down on the couch.

"Listen about earlier, I didn't mean to freak you out." Jess whispered.

"No, no it's just…you."

"Me?" Jess questioned.

"It's just like wherever my life is it always ends up coming back to you. I think there's still something here, but I don't wanna rush anything." I told him gently.

He smiled, "Yeah I get it. I really have missed you Ror." He pulled me into a long hug. We pulled apart and walked back out to the party.

**Author's POV**

What the two young lovers didn't notice was the single chocolate brown eye peeking out at them from under a sleepy eyelid. The small girl smiled at her father's retreating form, her mind already developing a plan as she drifted off to sleep.

**A/N- So I hope you liked it! ****JessRoryYunaTidusforever ****gave me the idea to have Erica have something to do with them getting together so! Thank you ****JessRoryYunaTidusforever****! Also I added some more wedding pictures to my profile; I realized there were people I forgot about. So here's a list of the wedding party. I hadn't thought about Steve and Kwan then I remembered that they were Luke's godsons! So please, please, please review!**

**Bridal Party **

**Lorelai Gilmore (bride) **

**Rory Gilmore (maid of honor) **

**Sookie Bellville (matron of honor) **

**Lane Van Gerbig (bridesmaid)**

**April Nardini (bridesmaid) **

**Erica Mariano (flower girl) **

**Groomsmen**

**Luke Danes (groom)**

**Jess Mariano (best man)**

**Jackson Bellville (groomsman)**

**Zack Van Gerbig (groomsman)**

**Steve Van Gerbig (ring bearer)**

**Kwan Van Gerbig (ring bearer)**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Okay so I was just sitting in my room watching TV and I got inspired. So I ran downstairs and grabbed my laptop and now I'm gonna start this chapter! BTW thanks for the reviews!

Jess' POV

"Caesar! Where are the onions? Burgers should have onions!" I yelled into the kitchen.

"I didn't put onion on the burger? Sorry!" He grabbed the plate out of my hand.

"Where the hell is Luke? He's not on his honeymoon yet!" I screamed frustrated.

"Luke takes Saturdays off now." Caesar informed me.

"What?! That man never takes off!" I poured Babbette some more coffee.

"Hey there Jess!" Babbette said brightly.

"Hey." I replied with a half smile.

"How are you sugar?"

"Fine. Busy. Apparently Luke's decided to slack off, how long has he been taking Saturdays off?" I asked her.

"Since Lorelai decided they needed a 'dirty' day!" Babbette told me.

"Jeez!" I exclaimed.

"Well see you later sugar! Tell your baby hi for me!" Babbette called as she exited the diner. As she exited Rory breezed in.

"Hey Diner Boy! Give me coffee please!" she requested as she sat on the stool Babbette had vacated.

"Good morning. So I've just become privy to some disturbing information." I said placing a cup of hot coffee in front of her.

"What's that?" she asked taking a long sip of her coffee.

"Your mother and my uncle have a 'dirty' day."

"Yeah well, that's a long story." She told me looking down at her cup.

"What do you mean?" I questioned leaning forward with my elbows on the counter.

She sighed, "I was in Barcelona for a story and I had been working the whole time we were there. My boss called me one morning and said I had worked all week and that I should take a day off. Have a nice relaxing 'dirty' day. Mom thought that was pretty funny, so she instated a dirty day for her and Luke."

I bit my lip trying to hold back my smile, "Did he ask to join you?"

"Shut up, jerk!" she yelled slapping my arm but blushing.

"So you still do that?" I half stated half asked.

"What?" she looked confused.

"Blush." I teased. She glared at me and I smiled. "I didn't say it was a bad thing. It's cute." I whispered leaning forward a placing a kiss on her nose. I pulled back realizing what I had done and how suddenly quiet the diner was. We both l looked around the diner to see everyone staring at us. _Damn it Mariano! You haven't been here a week and you've already got the whole town gawking at you and Rory!_

A/N- So that's just some fluff! Cute fluff! In the next couple chapters there'll be a lot of interactions between Jess and Rory like that one. At some point they'll have to have a serious talk but for now it's all gonna be pretty light! Please review! I'll try and get another chapter up tomorrow but my grandma's in town so that might not happen but I promise to try!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! This chapter starts literally right after the last one in Rory's POV. I'm so excited, as of last night I have a brand new baby cousin! A little girl named Hayden and she's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen!**

**Rory's POV**

My eyes scanned the diner and I let out a relieved sigh when I saw that the diner was free of Patty, Babbette and all their informants. I let my eyes roam back to Jess and saw him staring intently back at me.

"So…" he started.

"We should probably go get April and we need to stop and pick up the dresses from the tailor." I told him.

"Yeah. Let me just go tell Caesar I'm leaving." Jess said before disappearing into the kitchen. A minute later he emerged. "Ready?"

"As soon as you give me more coffee."

He smirked and grabbed a to-go cup from under the counter; he filled it to the rim, placed a lid on it and slid it across the counter to me. "Now are you ready?"

"Yep! Isn't Erica coming with us?" I asked.

"Liz is taking her and Doula to New York for the day to go shopping and Liz is dropping off some more of her jewelry at one of her stores there." He informed me opening the door for me.

I walked out the door and followed him around the corner to where his car was parked. "Liz has a store in New York?"

"Yeah, she opened it a few years ago. She's only goes up there to drop off new stuff."

He pressed the button to unlock his car and walked around to the passenger side opening my door. I smiled at him and got in, he walked back around the car and got into the drivers seat. Once he had started the car I opened his glove box and pulled out a CD case flipping through the sleeves. I pulled out a CD and popped it in, pressing the search button until I found the song I was looking for. When it began to play I looked over at Jess and saw a small smile gracing his lips. As the song continued his smile grew and by the end he was full out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I wondered out loud.

"The look on your face when you realized I had written down an entire Clash song instead of Shakespeare." He said between laughs.

"Still not as funny as you getting beat up by a swan." I shot back smiling.

"I'm never gonna live that down, am I?"

"Not as long as I'm alive!"

He smiled and continued driving. We got to the airport about twenty minutes later. We headed inside toward security. April's flight wasn't due in for another thirty minutes so we got something to drink from the airport market and sat down on a couch where we could see April come back through security.

"How's life in Philly?" I asked.

"Okay, I'm not sure how much longer I'm gonna be there." He admitted.

"Why?"

"It's a great city, but its exhausting driving back and forth from Philly to Stars Hollow. Erica loves visiting Liz and Luke and Lorelai." he told me.

"Your thinking about moving to Stars Hollow?" I questioned incredulously.

"Hartford. Me and the guys have been thinking about starting another branch of Truncheon. So it might be Hartford or maybe New York. What about you? How long are you gonna travel the world for?" he smiled at me.

"Actually I'm looking for a permanent position, I've been offered one, but I'm not sure if I'm taking it."

"Really where?"

"London."

**A/N- So I might be able to update tomorrow but that's unlikely since the Super Bowl's on! Go Patriots! Review and let me know what you thought and who you want to win the Super Bowl!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! We're all in agreement that the Patriots are awesome! They aren't my first choice, the Redskins are, but I wanna see a team go undefeated in my lifetime! So this will be a short chapter then the next chapter will be really long cuz I don't wanna break the wedding up. Again this is right after the last chapter.

Jess' POV

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"One of the guy's that works on my crew has a brother that owns a paper in London. He watches all of our broadcasts and when we were on a layover in London he came to the airport to meet me. I gave him a copy of my resume and he said he'd get back to me. About three weeks ago I got an email from him. He offered me a position as editor of a small paper he recently bought. It's still small but his other paper is one of the most prominent papers in London so he expects this one to do well. Like I said I'm not sure if I'm gonna take it. I should be hearing from the other places I sent my resume to this week, I already told my boss I was looking for a new job." Rory explained.

"Wow."

"Yeah,"

"Where are you supposed to hear from?" I questioned.

"There's like eight different papers but the main ones are The New York Times, The Washington Post, and The Philadelphia Inquirer." She answered.

"Wow, D.C.?"

"Yeah, I was there that one summer and it was nice. The Post's a great paper." she said quietly.

"Rory! Jess!" a voice yelled drawing us out of our conversation. We both stood as April came towards us, she pulled us both into a hug. "Hey sis, cuz!"

"How's school? Do you love Stanford?" Rory asked taking one of April's bags and handing it to me.

"Schools great!"

"What about your boyfriend? His names Tyler right?"

"Yeah, he's good. He's flying in from Florida for the wedding. That's where he's from he had already finished his finals earlier this week so he flew home to spend a few days with his family. We're leaving on Thursday to go to Spain for the summer!" April chattered excitedly.

"You'll love it there! I was in Barcelona last summer for an assignment, it's beautiful!" Rory told April. I chuckled remembering what Rory had told me about her trip to Spain and the invention of Lorelai and Luke's 'dirty' day. "It's still not funny Jess!" she chided reading my thoughts.

"Maybe not to you, but to me it's pretty damn hilarious." I retorted.

"Okay, no idea what you two are talking about but where's my baby cousin?" April said to me.

"In New York spending the day with Liz and Doula, she can't wait to see you though." I replied.

"It's been ages since I've seen her! How is she? I bet she's gotten even cuter since Christmas." April gushed.

"She's absolutely adorable! She looks exactly like Jess!" Rory answered her.

"And Jess is just so darn cute!" April teased, reaching over to pinch my cheek. This was definitely gonna be a long week, I thought shooing her hand away.

A/N- So next chapter will be the wedding! It should be up Monday or Tuesday! I have a job for you guys, I want you all to review and let me know which of the three newspapers I mentioned you think Rory should get a job at- INTERCEPTION! GO HOBBS! GO PATRIOTS! - Ok back to the job, I want you to be completely impartial and remember you don't know where Jess is gonna be so don't base your decision on him. Just to make sure everything's clear The New York Times is in New York, The Washington Post is in Washington, D.C. and The Philadelphia Inquirer is in Philly.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- So I got my cast on Monday. It's impossible to type with my right hand now because of the way my hands positioned in the cast. Now I have to peck away at the keyboard with my left hand. Thanks for the reviews! GIANTS GOT LUCKY, I DESPISE THEM! Not really, just Eli Manning. Okay so I realized I was forgetting something, the bachelor and bachelorette parties! So the weddings postponed one more chapter.**

**Rory's POV**

"Mom! Are you almost ready?" I yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" she appeared at the top of the stairs in a low cut black halter dress. She paired it with black pumps. Her hair was straightened and fell to the middle of her back. "How do I look?"

"Great! What about me?" I asked twirling around in my short black dress, it had a round beaded neckline and fell several inches above my knee. I had on black pumps as well and my hair was down and curled.

"Gorgeous darling!" mom exclaimed walking down the stairs. "Come on, everyone else is meeting us at the diner!"

We headed out the door and walked towards the diner, chatting about random stuff. The bell above the door chimed as we walked through.

"Coffee!" mom yelled.

Jess stuck his head out from behind the curtain, "Can I talk to you for a minute, Ror?"

"Sure." I said walking towards him.

"Luke won't wear a suit!" he whispered.

"Come on!" I grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him up the stairs. I knocked rapidly on the door and Jess reached around me with his free hand and opened the door. We stepped inside. "You need to wear a suit!" I told Luke who was sitting on the couch.

"Why?"

"Luke, by now you should know not to argue with a Gilmore!" I reminded him.

"Fine." He gave in. He walked towards the closet grabbed a few things and walked into the bathroom.

I looked over at Jess, I narrowed my eyes at him, "Didn't I tell you to wear a tie?"

"I don't do ties."

"Luke! I'm borrowing one of your ties for Jess!" I yelled into the bathroom.

"I'm not wearing a tie." Jess stated.

"Yes, you are." I retorted. I walked over to the closet and dug around until I found a simple black tie. "Is it safe to say you don't know how to tie this?" I asked walking over to where he stood.

"I know how to tie a tie." He pretended to be offended. He took the tie from me and quickly tied it. I reached out and straightened the tie, then I tried to smooth down his hair. "I draw the line at my hair." He said moving my hand away from his head.

"Okay." Luke walked out of the bathroom and I smiled, "Now come on!" I grabbed Luke and Jess' arms and pulled them out of the apartment and into the diner.

"So you guys are supposed to be having you bachelor and bachelorette parties," Jess started.

"But since you've both been married, we decided that it would be best to have one big party!" I finished.

"And where is this party?" mom asked. Jess opened the blinds and revealed the entire town standing in the square. There was a huge banner on the gazebo and a large dance floor in the grass. On the other side of the square tables with food and dining tables had been set up. "How?"

"Everything was at Patty's. We, well, Jess got about thirty guys to move the stuff as soon as we walked in." I explained.

"And how did you do that?" she questioned addressing Jess.

"Apparently people are still scared of me in this time." He answered smirking.

"Aw! Thank you guys!" she pulled us both into a hug at once.

"Well come on! It's time to party!" I shouted looping my arm through hers and Jess'. She hooked arms with Luke and we all walked out of the diner. The town applauded as we made our way across the square, I let go of my moms arm and she and Luke made their way into the crowd. I watched them with a smile as they interacted with everyone.

"You look beautiful." Jess whispered close to my ear giving me goose bumps.

I turned to face him, "Thank you." I smoothed the lapels of his jacket. "You look so different."

"Bad different?"

"No, just different, older. I love your new hair." I told him tucking a piece of hair that had fallen in his face behind his ear. He reached up and laced our fingers together, slowly leaning forward.

"Daddy!" Erica yelled running up to us. He let go of my hand and turned to face Erica.

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay at Grandma's tonight? Me and Doula are gonna stay up and watch movies!" she said excitedly.

"You spent all day with her, are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked kneeling down to her level.

"Course not, Daddy!" she giggled throwing her arms around his neck.

"Good!" he hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"So, can I go?"

"Sure." Jess sighed and stood up again.

"Thank you! Hi, Rory!" she exclaimed noticing me for the first time.

"Hey, Princess!" I gave her a hug. "That's a very pretty dress!"

"Thank you!" she responded before running back to the crowd of people.

"I think we need to talk." I told Jess.

"Yeah." He agreed. "Let's talk later."

"Okay."

"Come on, let's go join the fun." He grabbed my hand and led us over to where mom and Luke were.

"Hey kids! Thank you so much for doing this!" mom hugged us both again. "Come on Luke let's dance!" she pulled Luke off to the dance floor.

"Shall we?" Jess asked offering be his hand and nodding to the dance floor.

"You're kidding, right?" I joked sliding my hand into his. As we reached the dance floor a slow song began to play. Jess' arms slipped around my waist and mine wrapped around his neck. Mom and Luke walked past us on their way to the bar.

"Maybe you should let them have the house to themselves tonight?" Jess suggested quietly.

"And where do you suggest I stay?"

"You can stay in the apartment with me."

"Mr. Mariano are you propositioning me?" I half kidded.

"I don't know, Ms. Gilmore. Is it working?" he questioned looking into my eyes.

"Jess…" I whispered.

"I think it's time we talk." He said solemnly. "How about we go back to the apartment and talk? You can stay the night or go home if you want."

"Okay. Come on, I have to tell mom." We walked over to mom and I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, kiddo! What's up?"

"I'm going to stay at the apartment with Jess tonight so you two can have some privacy." I told her.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me a few feet away from Jess and Luke, "Okay I'm gonna be cool about this! There are condoms in the nightstand."

"Mom! I'm not going to sleep with Jess!"

"Sure you aren't." she said walking back over to the guys.

"I'm going to go say goodnight to Erica." Jess announced before walking off.

"So what time should we be at the inn tomorrow?" I asked mom.

"Around ten."

"Have you decided on a hair style for everyone yet?"

"No, I'm hoping it will come to me in a dream tonight. But just in case you think of ideas too."

"You're crazy." I proclaimed.

"No arguments there." Luke spoke up.

"Well you are marrying me. So that must make you crazy too." Mom retorted.

"Then I love crazy." Luke said pulling her into a kiss.

"I think that's our cue." Jess joked joining our group again.

"Oh yeah." I agreed. "Have fun, just stay out of my room." I told them.

"Your room is completely safe." Mom assured me. "Just make sure you sleep in Jess' bed tonight." She paused. "One, that so called for a dirty. And two, I never thought I would say that."

"Night Mom. Night Luke." I hugged them both.

"Night Rory." They answered.

"See you later." Jess waved as started walking away.

"Be safe!" mom yelled after us.

Once we were inside the diner he locked the door and turned to face me. "Want some coffee?"

"No, but I'll take a beer."

"That we keep upstairs, come on." He turned off the lights and led the way upstairs.

"Do you have any clothes I can wear to sleep in?" I asked as he approached the fridge.

"Yeah." He handed me a beer and walked over to his dresser. "What do you want, boxers or sweatpants?"

"Sweatpants."

He came back over with a pair of gray sweatpants and a dark blue t-shirt. "Here you go. Bathrooms over there." He smiled.

I walked into the bathroom and changed into Jess' clothes. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and washed the makeup off my face. I checked my appearance one more time before walking back out into the apartment. I grabbed my beer off the table and sat next to Jess on the couch.

"Now we talk." Jess concluded.

I nodded, "When mom first told me that you were Luke's best man I wasn't sure what to expect. I knew about Erica not much, but I knew she existed. Mom told me that her mom had left shortly after she was born and that you were raising her, that's it. I didn't think that these feelings would come back. It's been ten years since we've dated, the last thing expected was to have feelings for you again, but I do. I want to try us again, it's just not that easy anymore. I don't know where I'm going to be at the end of the summer. You have Erica to worry about."

"After Hannah left I told myself I wasn't going to date anyone unless I thought it could be something permanent. I really think we could work. I know we didn't work before, but we were kids, I was an asshole, I didn't do anything right, I treated you like crap. Now we've both grown up, we could work. Please, give us a chance." Jess begged placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Okay." I said simply. I leaned forward and gently brushed my lips across his before pulling back. "Go change, we'll watch TV." I whispered getting up and walking over the bed. Luke had added a television to this half of the apartment when April started staying over frequently. I slid underneath the cover and flipped through the channels. I stopped when I found George Lopez. A few minutes later Jess slipped into the bed behind me and draped an arm across my stomach. After the show was over I turned off the television and rolled over to face Jess.

"Tell me a secret." He requested quietly.

"I have a picture of our first kiss. The photographer at Sookie's wedding must have seen us and taken it. When her wedding pictures came back she set it aside so my mom wouldn't see it. She gave it to me one day when I came to work at the inn. She said it wasn't often you get to document that kind of moment and that even though mom didn't approve I should keep it. I did." I told him.

"Wow. Can I see it?"

"I'll show you tomorrow. Your turn, tell me a secret."

"I've been in love with you since I walked into your room ten years ago."

"Me too." I smiled and snuggled into his chest, drifting off to sleep.

**A/N- So a lot of you said the New York Times, I think I'm gonna make an executive decision cuz only one person picked the paper I wanted. That was a pretty long chapter so lots of reviews por favor, ****S'il vous plait, bitte, Ti preghiamo, ****してください****(that's Japanese)!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! I meant to mention a bunch of stuff at the end of the last chapter but I forgot so I'll mention them now. I talked about Jess' hair last chapter, it looks like Milo's hair looked in the first season of Heroes. I'm putting links on my profile with pictures of Lorelai, Rory and Erica's dresses at the party. I think that's it, if I think of anything else I'll put it at the end.**

**Jess' POV**

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes, pinpricks shot up my left arm and I glanced down. Rory was still sleeping peacefully. I looked over at the clock, it read nine o'clock. I gently shook Rory until she opened her eyes.

"As much as I love waking up with you here, would you mind moving a little? My arms asleep." I told her smiling.

She sat up a little and I removed my arm, as soon as I did she laid back down, closing her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked her voice laced with sleep.

"Nine."

She groaned, "We have to get up we're supposed to be at the Inn at ten."

"Okay, I'll make coffee." I sat up, kissed her check and went into the kitchen to make coffee. She rolled out of bed and walked over to me, wrapping her arms around me from behind and resting her chin on my shoulder.

"I have no clothes."

"What?"

"I just have my dress from last night, I can't go down there in that and I certainly can't go down there in your clothes."

"Your mom probably has clothes here. Check the closet." I turned around and kissed her.

She walked over to the closet and dug around coming out with jeans and a red shirt. "You were right. I'm going to change."

I pulled a carton of eggs and a package of bacon out of the fridge. I turned on the stove and made scrambled eggs and bacon. As an afterthought I put a few pieces of toast in the toaster. I heard the bathroom door open and turned around.

"I made breakfast."

"You can cook?" Rory questioned coming towards me.

I laughed, "I lived above the diner for two years, worked in the diner for two years, I have a kid and I'm not a Gilmore. Yes, I can cook."

"Ha, ha, ha. I can cook." She informed me. I looked at her incredulously. "I can! Ask my mom. You can even ask Luke. And before you start being a smart ass yes the food is safe."

"I believe you." I surrendered. I handed her a plate of food and a cup of coffee. She sat at the table and I sat across form her.

"Are you my boyfriend?" she asked looking up at me.

"I want to be. So yes if you want me to."

"I do."

"I have to talk to Erica." I said absently.

"Do you want me to be there?"

"I think I should talk to her fist. Not that I don't want you there! But I think it wouldn't be as overwhelming for her if it was just me."

"Okay. When are you going to talk to her?" she asked me.

"Daddy!" I heard Erica's voice from downstairs, a moment later light footsteps ran up the stairs.

"Now's as good a time as any." I said before the door opened. Erica entered the apartment and ran over to me. I lifted her onto my lap. "Hey Angel." I kissed her cheek.

"Hi Daddy." She picked up my fork and started eating my eggs.

"I was eating that." I informed her.

"And now I am." She took another bite and smiled at me.

"You have been letting her spend way to much time around my mother." Rory said shaking her head.

"If Aunt Lorelai were up here she would resent that." Erica told me.

"Is she downstairs?" Rory questioned. Erica nodded. "I'm going to got say hi." Rory stood and walked out of the apartment.

I shifted Erica on my lap so she was facing me. "What do you think of Rory?" I asked her.

"She's cool."

"You know how before Aunt Lorelai and Uncle Luke decided to get married they dated?"

"Dated?"

"They went to the movies and to dinner and had sleepovers." I explained.

"Yeah."

"Well I like Rory and we decided to date. Are you okay with that?"

She looked at me thoughtfully, "Is Rory gonna be my mommy?"

"What?" I said softly.

"Christie and Madison both have daddy's and mommy's. I have you but where's my mommy?" she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Your mom loved you but she couldn't be a mommy so I told her I would take care of you."

"Why couldn't she be a mommy?"

"You know how you have your bike at home that you can ride but when you came here and tried to ride Doula's bike you fell. That's because you weren't ready to ride a bike with out training wheels yet. Well your mom wasn't ready to be a mom yet. Does that make sense?"

"Yes._ Is_ Rory gonna be my new mommy?"

"I don't know, Angel."

"Okay." She accepted and kissed my cheek. "Love you Daddy."

"Love you too Angel."

**Rory's POV (downstairs at the same time.)**

"Hey Mom." I greeted sitting next to her at the counter.

"Hey babe! You get lucky last night?"

"Mom!"

"Sor-ry." She drew out. "Well what happened?"

"Jess and I are giving us another chance." I told her.

"So you guys are dating again?"

"Yep."

"What about Erica?" she asked.

"He's talking to her now." I said gesturing upstairs.

"Oh." She drank some more coffee. "So _did_ you get lucky?"

"Mom!"

**A/N- I really did mean to write the wedding when I started this chapter it just came out as this. I promise the next chapter WILL be the wedding! This chapter had some Jess/Rory moments, some Jess/Erica moments and some Rory/Lorelai moments. Review and tell me what you thought!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- I am so, so, so sorry! It's has been forever! Some of this has been written since I put the last chapter up and the rest of it just wouldn't come out right. I think I've cleared my head now so here is the wedding! Thanks for the reviews! **

**Rory's POV**

"Mom are you in here?" I called into the room we had appointed as the bridal room. The guys had been sent out back to the room separate from the Inn. Mom emerged from the bathroom dressed in her wedding gown. "It's beautiful, Mom."

"Thanks babe. Have you checked on the guys?"

"Jess said Luke was freaking out he suggested giving Luke a beer to calm is nerves but I told him to keep him sober. He argued but I think I convinced him not to."

"What, did you tell him he wouldn't be getting any?" Mom asked playfully.

"Mom!"

"Sorry. How's everyone else?"

"Jackson's in the kitchen with Sookie and Erica. Lane and Zack are trying to keep the twins in their tuxes. And April is showing Tyler around the Inn." I listed off all members of the wedding party.

"What about Michel? He's not scaring away any guests, right?"

"Michel is yelling at several decorators but it's completely deserved."

"So we're right on schedule?"

"Yep. Now it's time for presents."

"Ooh!" Mom sat down on the bed.

"So you got a new dress, that's your something new. For your something borrowed we have this." I pulled a box out of the bag. I handed it to mom. She opened it, inside was a beautiful tiara. "It's the one Grandma wore at her wedding. She asked me to give it to you."

"Wow." She placed the tiara next to her on the bed.

"Something old." I announced while I pulled a jewelry box out of the bag. "The necklace Luke gave you that one Valentines day."

"I thought I got rid of this when we broke up."

"You told me to but I kept it. I knew someday you guys would get back together and you would want it." I told her. She stood up, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I love you kid."

"Love you too Mom." I pulled away and reached into the bag one last time. "Something blue." I handed her a baby blue garter with lace trim.

"Very nice." She reached under the skirt of the dress and slipped the garter on. Someone knocked on the door and I turned to answer it.

"Hey Grandma." I opened the door wider so she could walk in.

"Hello Rory. I need to talk to your mom for a minute."

"Okay. I'm going downstairs." I said as I walked out the door. I noticed a woman standing by the front door, she seemed to be looking for somebody. When she turned towards me, my face lit up. "Mia!" I ran as fast as I could down the stairs and hugged her.

"Hello! How are you?" she returned my hug.

"Great! I thought you couldn't come?"

"Well I cleared my schedule. I couldn't miss a chance to see my favorite girls!"

"I'm so glad you're here!" I hugged her again.

"Hey Ror, her hair ribbon came out and I have no idea how to tie these things." Jess complained as he walked out of the kitchen holding Erica.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching Luke?"

"Jackson's out there with him."

"Okay well give me her. I'll fix the ribbon." I took Erica from his arms. "Oh Mia, you remember Jess. You met him when you visited once."

"Yes, Liz's son, the talkative one." Mia joked. We all walked into the den. Jess and I sat on the couch, with Erica on my lap. Mia sat in one of the chairs near the couch. "And who is this beautiful young lady?" she smiled at Erica, who was squirming on my lap while I retied the ribbon.

"This is my daughter Erica. Erica this is Mia, she knew used to live in Stars Hollow." Jess introduced.

"Yeah, she knew Luke when he was a trekkie." I added.

"So Lucas is still living that down?" Mia questioned.

"Oh, yeah." I nodded. "Okay kid, you're all done." Erica climbed off my lap and sat in between me and Jess, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Where's your mom?"

"Upstairs with Grandma. They should be done by now it's the last room at the end of the hallway." I told her.

"I'll show her!" Erica volunteered. She jumped up, took Mia's hand and led them back to the staircase.

Jess slid down the couch so he was next to me. "You look incredible." He whispered.

"Thanks." I replied just as quietly. We both leaned forward and our lips met in a soft kiss.

"Hey Ro-" April broke off after seeing us. At the sound of her voice be broke apart.

"Hi April." I smiled at her. Jess offered her a small wave.

"I knew it! I'm so smart." She walked over to us, sat in between us and threw her arms around both of us. "So how long have you guys been back together?"

Jess glared. "None of your business."

"Shut up, Jess. Rory?"

"Last night."

"Why do you tell her these things?" Jess asked still glaring.

"Because within an hour we're going to be sisters!" I squealed. I hugged April from the side.

"And she's nicer than you." April added.

"That too." I agreed.

"I'm going to find Tyler. See you!" April left the room. Jess slid back down the couch.

"When are we going to tell everybody?" I asked, turning to face him.

"I don't know. Can't we just let them figure it out for themselves? We've told everyone important."

"We didn't tell Luke." I pointed out.

"I did. When we were getting ready."

"How did he take it?"

"Okay, he threatened me but I expected that. What about your mom?"

"She took it really good actually. She asked if I got lucky." I admitted.

Jess laughed. "Sounds like her."

"Hey popcorn! Michel wants everyone to meet in the foyer." Sookie announced.

"Okay." I nodded. Jess stood up then offered me a hand to pull me up. When he began to pull back I interlaced our fingers, smiling at him.

"Alright everyone line up!" Michel called as we entered the foyer. "Where is my flower girl?" Erica appeared in front of him. "Okay, here is you basket. To the front." He instructed guiding her to the front of the room. "Ring bearers!"

"Here." Steve popped up in front of him.

"And here." Kwan added.

"Here are the pillows, with the rings. Lose them and I will hunt you down and do very bad things to you." Michel threatened.

"Whatever." They chorused, rolling their eyes at him.

"First bridesmaid!" April took her place behind the twins. "First couple!"

"Right here dude." Zack and Lane stood behind April.

"Matron of honor!"

"I'm right here Michel!" Sookie waved her hand in front of Michel's face. She pulled Jackson into the line.

"Post-it thief!" Michel yelled above the noise.

"I stole post-its once!" I glared at him before taking my place behind Sookie with Jess at my side.

"And our beautiful bride." Michel gushed smiling at Mom.

"You're still not getting a raise." Mom told him.

"I hate you." He replied. "Where is your father?"

"I'm here." Grandpa announced as he walked into the foyer. He walked over and stood next to mom.

"Good. Everyone onto the porch." He ushered us all out of the door. The plan was for everyone to turn the corner onto the back stretch of the wrap around porch. Then proceed down the back stairs and down the white carpet to the huppa Luke had made all those years ago. We all walked out onto the porch. We lined up on the side section of the porch out of the view of the guest and Luke.

The music started. Michel rushed to the font of the line, he tapped Erica on the shoulder, signaling her to begin walking. Once she reached the end of the isle and broke off to the left side, Michel signaled the twins. After the twins came April, walking alone, smiling at Luke the whole time. Lane and Zack followed her, at the end of the isle they broke apart, after facing each other for a moment and smiling. Next came Sookie and Jackson, Sookie was beaming all the way down the isle. When Michel tapped me, I looped my arm under and over Jess'. I smiled at him one last time before we turned the corner. We made our way down the isle smoothly. At the end Jess brought my hand to his lips and gently brushed his lips across my knuckles, before I turned to stand next to Sookie he winked at me and I smiled back. The music changed. Grandma stood followed by the rest of the guests. Slowly Mom and Grandpa turned the corner. Immediately Luke's face lit up. His smile grew more and more as Mom approached.

The reception began smoothly. Sookie had prepared enough food for a thousand people, all of it delicious. As everyone was finishing I tapped Jess on the shoulder.

"Speech time." I told him.

"Do I have to?" he whined playfully.

"Yes." He kissed me quickly before standing.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Jess called over the noise. He waited for everyone to quiet down. "Now I know you're all wondering what I could possibly have to say but bear with me. I think you all know I like to read a lot. When I lived here if I wasn't plotting phony murders, yes Taylor I admit it, I was reading. I've read all the most famous love stories ever written. But I think the greatest love story hasn't been written. It's being lived by these two." He gestured to Mom and Luke. "Luke has been in love with Lorelai for years. Lorelai and I have butted heads over many things from stolen beers and bracelets to my treatment of Luke and Rory. I could always see why he loved her though. She's crazy and fun and always loving at the same time. She's a great mother and has raised one of the most amazing people I've ever met. I'm glad she's been apart of my daughters life, even when Erica is begging me to give her coffee." The crowd chuckled at this. "I love you Uncle Luke and Lorelai you haven't killed me yet so we're doing pretty good." He raised his glass. "To Mr. and Mrs. Lorelai Gilmore, because face it Luke she didn't become a Danes. You became a Gilmore." The room raised their glasses with him.

"So who else can't believe he just gave such a great speech." I rested my hand on Jess' shoulder and left it there. The group chuckled. "It's finally my Mom and Luke's wedding! And it only took about twenty years for us to get here. I watched Mom deny her feeling for Luke for years. When they finally got together I was ecstatic! Luke has always been the father figure in my life. He fed me daily and put my first boyfriend in a headlock when we broke up. Sorry Luke, but I will never forget you attacking Dean in the street and I don't think anyone else will either." This caused Jess to snort. "He cried when I graduated high school. He moved a mattress in and out of my dorm room, several times, when I started college. When I went away after college he threw me the biggest going away party ever, even though it meant sewing tents and tarps together all night. I couldn't be happier to finally be able to call him my dad." I lifted my glass. "To my mom and dad." I took a sip of my drink before taking a seat next to Jess again.

When the chatter picked up again, Mom stood and came to stand by me and Jess. "Aw, Jess that was great." Mom leaned down and hugged him.

"Thanks Lorelai." He returned the hug. I glanced over at Luke.

"Luke are you crying?" I asked smiling.

"No!" He replied clearly lying. Sookie had slipped away from the table and gotten a microphone.

"Lorelai, Luke get your butts over here." She instructed pointing to a chair in the middle of the dance floor. Mom pulled Luke over and sat in the chair. "Now Luke you know what you have to do." Grinning Luke reached under the skirt of moms dress and removed the garter. "Now I need all of the single young ladies over here! And single means not married!" she added.

I got up and walked over to the group on the dance floor. I stood towards the front with my arms crossed. Mom turned her back to us before tossing the bouquet over her head. It sailed through the air and landed right in my crossed arms. Mom quickly turned back around to see who had caught it.

"Rory!" She rushed forward and hugged me. "I'll tell Luke to aim for the hoodlum." She whispered before pulling away. I laughed as she ran back to Luke.

"Okay now for the guys! Same thing goes if your not married get your butt up here!" Sookie grinned as the guys walked up. Jess walked over and stood to the side scowling. Luke turned his back and shot the garter into the group. It flew through the air and landed on Jess' head. Mom, who was standing next to Luke watching the whole thing, clapped her hands excitedly. "Rory! Come on up and take a seat!" Sookie exclaimed like a game show host.

"Your mom?" Jess questioned as I sat down.

"Yep, she told Luke to aim for you."

"Good thing, if some other guy caught it I'd have to kick his ass." He smirked at me. I smiled at him as he took off my shoe. He began sliding the garter up my leg, slowly and smirking the whole time. I squirmed as his hands traveled higher. When he reached the middle of my thigh he stopped and slid his hands back down my legs before replacing my shoe. As he stood, he leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on my lips I looked around the room, everyone watched us intently.

"I think they know." I whispered to him.

"Yeah." He agreed.

**A/N- Okay so I didn't put the actual wedding ceremony in but you get the picture. My wrist hurts today and I didn't feel like typing all that. Again I'm sorry for taking so long, please review! I promise to update again sometime this week.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- I did plan on posting this within a week of the last chapter, but I got the computer taken away so I couldn't, sorry! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys like the wedding!**

**Jess' POV**

"Caesar! There should be cheese on this omelet!" I stuck the plate back into the kitchen. When I turned back to the counter Rory and Erica were seated.

"Morning!" Rory leaned across the counter to kiss me.

"Hey." I kissed the top of Erica's head. "What's up Angel?"

"I got new books!" she lifted a bag onto the counter. It had about ten books in it.

"You're spoiling her." I told Rory.

"Like you don't." she retorted. I ignored her and turned to Erica.

"Hey Angel, you want to hang out at Grandma's tonight?"

"Okay!"

"Go pack a bag. I'll take you over there after lunch." Erica hopped off the stool, holding her bag and ran up the stairs. "You doing anything tonight?" I asked Rory leaning my elbows on the counter.

"Depends what you have planned."

"It's a surprise." I leaned closer to her.

"I don't like surprises."

"I know. But you'll like this one, I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that." She closed the space between us and kissed me.

"Okay. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Alright. I got to go, tell Erica bye for me?"

"I will."

"See you later." She waved as she exited the diner.

"Caesar! Where is that omelet?"

**Rory's POV (later that night)**

"Mom! What do I wear?" I yelled into my phone, which was sitting on my dresser across the room, on speaker.

"Where is he taking you?"

"I don't know!"

"Hold on. I'll see if Luke knows." The line became silent. A couple minutes later she was back. "He claims he doesn't know."

"So what do I do?"

"Wear the black flippy skirt that you got in Barcelona. And the silky green shirt we bought in New York last time you were home." She told me.

"Shoes?"

"Hmm, the green flats I stole from you, since Jess is short."

"I knew you stole them! And Jess is not short." I defended.

"Yes he is. I got to go, sweets. Good luck, call me tomorrow!" The line went dead. I shut my phone and pulled out the clothes mom had suggested. I ran up the stairs to mom's room to retrieve my shoes. After I dressed I straightened my hair which fell to the middle of my back now. As a final touch I dug around in my dresser until I found the perfume I used to wear in high school when I was dating Jess. The clock read six fifty-five. The doorbell rang. I hurried to get the door.

"Hi!" I observed Jess. He wore dark jeans, a white button down shirt and a black blazer.

"Hey." He stepped towards me and kissed me. "You look beautiful. Ready?"

"Yep." I grabbed my purse off the table before shutting the door behind me. "Where are we going?"

"It's still a surprise." We continued walking down the street.

"We're walking so it must be somewhere in Stars Hollow."

"Maybe. Here put this on." He pulled a blindfold out of his pocket. I sighed before slipping it over my head. I felt Jess slip his arm around my waist to guide me. We walked for about ten minutes before he stopped us. "We're here." He announced pulling the blindfold off my head.

"Jess…" We were standing on the grounds of the Independence Inn, in front of the creek. A table with the picnic basket I had made for the bid-a-basket festival sat under a tree. A boom box sat next to the table. "This is amazing."

"It's nothing." He shrugged.

"Yes it is." I kissed him. When we broke apart he led me over to the table. He sat across from me. "I can't believe you still have this." I pointed to the basket.

"I still have a lot of things: the cigarette I didn't smoke, ticket stubs, your copy of The Fountainhead, the quarter I didn't pull out of your ear, a flower that fell off your dress at Sookie's wedding." Jess listed off smiling at me.

"The lyrics to the Guns of Brixton that you wrote, the bear from the winter carnival, a bottle of your cologne, a glove you left on the sleigh at the Bracebridge dinner, the umbrella you gave me when the apartment was being redone." I told him my own list. "So what's in the basket?"

"Dinner." He reached into the basket and pulled out two sodas, two plates, silverware for both of us and a container of food. He opened the container and spooned spaghetti onto both of our plates.

**After dinner.**

"Come on." Jess pressed play on the boom box before standing. He pulled me out of my chair and into his arms. The Distillers 'For Tonight You're Only Here to Know' came out of the speakers.

"This was perfect." I told him resting my head on his shoulder as we danced.

"I love you, Ror."

"I love you too, Jess."

**A/N- So there's chapter thirteen? What do you think? Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Sorry! Almost three months with no updates! I feel bad. Some stuff happened and I quit writing for a while. But I'm back and ready to write! A couple people mentioned that it seemed like Erica was sorta getting pushed away a lot. That was not my intention at all. But I went back and read my last couple chapter and you guys were right! So hopefully I'll make up for that in this chapter. I figure this fits with fathers day coming up. Also where Rory will be working is revealed in this chapter. Lots happening this chapter. Read on! **

**Author's POV**

"Daddy!" Erica ran across the floor to Jess' bed and climbed on top. "Get up, Daddy!" She jumped up and down. Jess' arm snaked out from under the cover and grabbed her ankle. She screamed. He pulled her down and lifted the cover off of his head.

"I believe we have talked about you jumping on my bed when I'm asleep."

"That's at home Daddy. This is Uncle Luke's." She replied solemnly.

"Come here." he pulled her into his chest and kissed the top of her head. "You're my number one girl, Angel. I love you."

"Love you too, Daddy." She curled into a ball, tucking her head into his neck. "Daddy?"

"Yeah Angel?"

"Are we going to move here?"

"I don't know. Would you want to?"

"I don't know. What about Uncle Matt?"

"He would probably have to stay in Philly."

"Oh."

**Author's POV (same time Gilmore house)**

Rory wandered outside to the mailbox. She opened the door and pulled out the mail. She flipped through the mail as she walked inside. When she came to a letter with The Washington Post label on it she stopped. She sat on the porch. Setting the letter aside she flipped through the rest of the mail. There were also letters from The New York Times, The Philadelphia Inquierer, The Atlanta News Daily, and The San Diego Globe. Grabbing the letters she dropped the rest of the mail by the front door and ran.

**Author's POV (back to Jess and Erica)**

"I have an idea Angel." Jess announced. He walked over to the closet and dug out and old history book from high school. He turned to a US map in the back. "Here you go. Now close you eyes and pick a spot."

"Why?"

"To see where we're going to move and open another book store."

**Author's POV (Rory)**

When she reached the bridge she stopped. She sat near the middle and picked up the first letter, The New York Times, her dream job.

**Author's POV (Jess and Erica)**

Erica closed her eyes and ran her finger over the page. "There. Where's that?"

**Author's POV (Rory)**

She got it. But did she still want it? Next, The Washington Post, another job. Same for The Atlanta New Daily and The San Diego Globe. The Philadelphia Inquirer didn't have any openings.

**Author's POV (Jess and Erica)**

"That's Maryland."

**Author's POV**

Rory slowly lifted herself from the bridge. She walked in the direction of the diner. She sat at a table in the back.

"Rory!" Erica ran to the table. Rory lifted her onto her lap. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"We're moving to Maryland!"

"Really?" Rory was surprised.

"Yep! I'm going to tell Grandma!" Erica slid off her lap and ran out the door. As she left Jess approached. Rory slid over to make room for him in the booth.

"You're moving to Maryland?"

"Yep."

"When'd that happen?"

"Ten minutes ago. I let Erica pick a place."

"I got my letters." Rory responded placing five envelopes on the table.

"How many?"

"Four out of five."

"Congratulations. Any idea where you're going?"

"No, I mean I've always wanted to work at the Times, but I always wanted to go to Harvard. I didn't though, I went to Yale, and I'm glad I did."

"Time for a pro/con list?"

"And a call to mom." Rory added.

"Okay. If you need me, let me know." Jess leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "I love you." he whispered.

"Me too." Jess slid out of the booth and went back to work. Rory pulled out her phone and dialed her mom's number. "Mom we have some serious list making to do."

Erica reappeared an hour later. Rory continued to chat away on the phone. She had stolen an order pad and a pen from Jess and was taking messy notes as she talked. Four hours after starting she snapped her phone shut and leaned back in the booth. The diner was almost empty, only a few patrons were left. Plus Jess and...Erica? The little girl was dressed in jeans and a smaller version of Jess' Metallica shirt. She leaned against the counter and pulled a book out of her back pocket. Jess shook his head and disappeared into the storage room.

"Excuse me?" A woman spoke up from the table by the window. Erica didn't move. "Hello? Miss?" Still nothing. "Little girl!" Erica looked up. A flawless immitation of the Jess Mariano smirk adorning her face. She raised an eyebrow in question. "Some more coffee please."

"Sorry we're all out." Erica returned to the book.

"There's a pot sitting right there." The woman pointed out. Erica ignored her. "Excuse me?"

"If you have a problem then get out." Erica snapped glaring in a way that the people of Stars Hollow thought only Jess Mariano could. The woman stood and turned to the door. "You still have to pay." Erica informed her. The woman threw some money on the table and stormed out. Erica returned to the book, unfazed. Slowly Rory slid out of the booth and snuck into the storage room.

"What's your daughter doing?" she asked Jess. He was sitting on a box, reading.

"Immitating me."

"Why?"

"She found a picture of me from high school upstairs. Then she asked Taylor what I was like as a teenager. When she got back, she changed, told me to stay out of her way and went to work."

"And your okay with this?"

"Actually I think it's pretty funny."

"Of course you do. I'm gonna head home." She stepped closer to him, leaned down and kissed him.

"See you tomorrow." He replied. "Love you."

"Love you too." She walked back into the diner. "Bye Erica." She kneeled down.

"Bye Rory!" her face softened and she wrapped her arms around Rory's neck.

"I thought you were immitating your dad?"

"I am."

"He wouldn't have hugged andybody in high school."

"Taylor said the only person he was nice to was you. Miss Patty said he loved you." Erica explained. "I can be nice to you."

Rory smiled and her eyes watered slightly. "See you later, Sweetie." Rory exited the diner and walked toward her house. She picked the mail up off the porch. She climbed straight into bed and sleep overtook her.

_It was cold. She wore a wool coat with gloves. Jess stood next to her, holding her hand. Infront of them a little girl skipped ahead. She turned and yelled something back at them. When they reached her she moved in between them holding both of their hands. As they turned the corner the memorial came into sight. Erica released their hands and ran to the fountain. Jess turned to look at her and smiled. He stepped towards her and kissed her. It began snowing._

Rory woke with a start and fumbled in the dark for her phone. She pressed speed dial one.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered groggily on the fifth ring.

"Mom! I know where I want to work!" Rory told her excitedly.

"Where?"

"The Washington Post!"

"Honey, Luke told me Jess called and said he was moving to Maryland. Are you chosing the Post beacause its close to him?"

"Yes and no. I really like the Post that's why I put it in my top three choices. And that was before I was even talking to Jess again. But I really think things could work between me and Jess this time. I love him, Mom. I love him more than anything. I want to be close to Jess. But that's not the only reason I picked it. I think thats where I'm supposed to be."

"Why?"

"Because...good things happen when it snows."

**A/N- So, when I asked you guys to pick a paper you picked the New York Times. Two people said the Washington Post. I picked it because I think I can write Rory there the best. Plus since I live nearby, when I talk about different places like the World War 2 Memorial, which is what I described in her dream, I can put real pictures of it up on my profile. I love D.C. and I'm really looking forward to writing about it. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews!**

**Rory's POV**

"Good morning!" I sat down on the stool directly in front of Jess.

"Morning." He leaned over to kiss me.

"I made my decision." I announced.

"And?" he prompted, stopping in the middle of pouring my coffee.

"Keep pouring there, mister." I paused and made moms drum roll noise. "I am going to work at…The Washington Post."

"What was that noise?"

"A drum roll."

"It sounded like a helicopter."

"I know."

"So, The Washington Post? What inspired that decision?"

"I had a dream."

"About?"

"…you." I admitted meekly.

"Rory," he sighed. "I don't want you basing your decision on me."

"I'm not."

"Really?"

"Yes really, I am basing my decision on the fact that good things happen when it snows."

"I thought the dream was about me?"

"It was. You and Erica and me, in DC. You kissed me and it started snowing."

"You are completely crazy! This is a big decision! You can't-"

"Jess! Shut up! My mind is made up. You are not going to change it."

"But-"

"Jess!"

"Fine." He closed his eyes for a minute. "You _really_ want this?" he asked opening them again.

"Yes."

"So what do you do now?"

"I have to call the Post and accept the job then I have to call the other papers and decline the other jobs. Oh, and I have to call the guy in London and tell him I found a job over here." I thought for a minute. "I should call my dad too."

"Sounds like you have a lot of phone calls to make."

"Yep. I should go, I just wanted to come share my news with you." I leaned across the counter and kissed the corner of his mouth. "See you later."

"Bye. Love you." He called after me.

"Love you too!" I smiled at him over my shoulder before closing the door behind me.

**Around 9pm that night. Rory's POV**

The Offspring's 'You're Gonna Go Far, Kid' broke the silence in the house and sent me searching for my phone.

"Hey Dad!" I answered as soon as I got my hands on it.

"Hey kid! Gigi said you called. What's up?"

"I figured out where I'm going to be working." I wandered back into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Where?"

"The Washington Post."

"That's great! I want you to let me do something for you."

"What?"

"Buy you someplace to live in DC."

"Dad, that's way too much." I objected. "I let you pay for Yale."

"For one year! Out of what, seven years, you went to a school with tuition?"

"But Dad, a place to live is too much." I repeated.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, I am your father and as your father I have the right to make sure you have a nice place to live. Now I don't want to do it but, I will bring your mother into this if necessary."

"Alright, Dad. But I'm not happy about it." I warned him jokingly.

"That's okay with me. Now that that's settled, when do Gigi and I get the pleasure of seeing you?"

"Could you guys come to Stars Hollow this week? You could stay for a few days."

"That sounds great. How's Thursday?"

"Good. I actually have someone I want you to meet." I told him hesitantly.

"Really? Who?"

"Well actually you sorta know who he is, but you've never met him."

"Who?" he repeated.

"Do you remember Jess?"

"Jess?"

"Jess Mariano. Luke's nephew."

"That little punk who broke your wrist?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you want me to meet him?"

"Because we're dating again."

"You are?"

"Yes and that means you have to be nice to him. He's changed a lot since then. He has a daughter now, he's grown up."

"Can I at least hit him once?"

"No, Dad."

"Fine. How old is his daughter?"

"Erica's four, she and Gigi will get along great. And I think you would really get along with Jess if you tried."

"What makes you think that?"

"He's as big of a music freak as you."

"Hmm. I guess I can give him a chance."

"Thank you, Dad."

"You're welcome."

"I love you, Dad. I'll see you Thursday."

"Love you too, baby."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I dropped my phone on the couch next to me. The doorbell rang and I groaned. I dragged myself off the couch to answer it. I swung the door open.

"Hey!" Jess greeted me. He took in my appearance and frowned. "That's my hoodie! I haven't seen it in years! I love that hoodie! Where'd you get it?"

"Um…Santa?" I looked down at the dark gray hoodie I wore over a white tank top. I walked back into the living room.

"I never knew Santa was a thief."

"You left it on the bridge, I took it."

"When was this?"

"A couple weeks after you gave me back my book and I called you Dodger."

"So you did have a thing for me back then." He smirked at me smugly.

"No. I had a thing for your hoodie." I glared at him as he reclined on the couch.

"I can't believe you took my hoodie."

"If it's any comfort to you, when Dean and I got back together while I was in college I used to wear it at night and it really pissed him off. He recognized it as yours. It annoyed Logan too but he didn't know whose it was."

"That makes it a little better." He pulled me on top of him. I let my weight rest on him and leaned forward to kiss him. "But I want my hoodie back."

"Too bad." I brought my lips back to his. My arms snaked around his neck and his rested on my lower back. He tugged his hoodie up some and rubbed small circles on my skin.

He pulled back and let out a breath. "I love you."

"I love you." I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. We laid in silence for several minutes. "Guess what?"

"What?" he asked, absently running his hands through my hair.

"You get to meet my dad on Thursday."

He groaned. "Rory."

"I made him promise not to hit you! And Gigi will be with him so he'll be on his best behavior." I shifted so I was looking at him. "I think you'll like my dad. You guys can talk about music."

"You had to make him promise not to hit me?"

"You'll be fine. I'll be there."

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"No."

"And I'm not getting my hoodie back, am I?"

"No."

"I guess I can live with that. As long as you stay right there." He kissed the top of my head.

"Gladly."

**A/N- I've decided Chris is gonna be around in this story. Don't worry he won't cause any problems. And the hoodie I mentioned is the one Jess wore to dinner in Nick and Nora/Sid and Nancy. Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews.**

**Rory's POV**

"Daddy!" I ran out the front door and met him on the lawn, tackling him in a hug. I hadn't seen him the last time I came home because I had only been home three days. And those three days had been full of shopping for new clothes, drinking lots of coffee and taking like three showers a day. Some of the places I had been really made you appreciate a hot shower.

"Hey baby!"

"G!" I bent down and hugged my half sister.

"Hi Rory." She wrapped her arms around my neck. "When are we eating?"

"Let me get my shoes and I'll take you guys to the Inn then we can head to Luke's." I told her.

"Will Jess be joining us?" Dad asked.

"I don't know. He's running the diner while Luke's gone so he might be busy." I gave Dad a look to remind him he better be nice. "Jess has a daughter a couple years younger than you G, she might eat with us, if that's okay with you guys." I added.

"It's fine. You should get Jess to join us too, I'm really looking forward to meeting him." Dad insisted.

"Dad." I warned.

"Okay." He raised his hands in surrender. "I know where the Inn is. Why don't we just meet you at Luke's?"

"But I want to stay with Rory!" G insisted.

"Okay, Dad, we'll just meet you at the diner." Dad nodded and climbed back in his car and backed out of the driveway. "Come one, Georgia." I held on to her hand as we walked into the house. I slipped my feet into a pair of blue Chucks I've had since high school.

"Where's Auntie Lorelai?" G asked as we walked towards Luke's.

"She's on her honeymoon, with Luke."

"Oh." G nodded. "How long are you home for this time?"

"Well I'm not going to be traveling anymore. I got a new job, in Washington, DC."

"That's far."

"It's only about six hours, honey. I promise I'll see you a lot and we'll even talk to Dad about you guys coming to see me sometimes." I held opened the door to Luke's for her.

"Okay." She agreed walking through.

"Hey!" Jess stopped in front of me and kissed my cheek.

"Hey, babe. Can you lose the plates?" I gestured to the two plates in his hands.

"Right, sure." He moved around me and set the plates down at Andrew and Gypsy's table.

"Jess this is my little sister, Georgia. G this is my boyfriend Jess." I introduced. Jess bent down on one knee and smiled at G.

"Hi!" He offered her his hand.

G timidly shook his hand. "Hi." Jess smirked at her. He brought his hand to her ear briefly before pulling it back and showing her a quarter. "Cool!" G took the quarter from his palm and studied it. "How'd you to that?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets."

"No fair." G pouted.

"Maybe I could show you later." Jess relented, grinning at her. He straightened up again. "You guys want a table?" he asked looking at me.

"Yeah, are you and Erica joining us?"

"If you want."

"I want."

"Okay then. Over there." He pointed to a table in the back before walking to the bottom of the stairs. "Erica! Come here!" He joined G and I at the table and a couple minutes later Erica came through the curtain.

"Hi Rory!" she climbed into the chair next to G.

"Hey! Erica this is my sister, Georgia. G this is Jess' daughter, Erica."

"Is G your nickname?" Erica asked.

"Yeah, it was Gigi, but that was to babyish so people started calling me G." Georgia explained.

"Daddy?" Erica looked at Jess thoughtfully. "Why don't I have a nickname?"

"You do. I call you Angel." Jess responded.

"But that's just you." Erica rolled her eyes.

"How about Rikki?" I suggested.

"Hmm." Erica pondered. "Rikki. I like it! Daddy can that be my nickname?"

"Sure." I looked up when the bell above the door rang.

"Hey, Dad!" I waved from our table. He walked over and sat on the empty side of the table, closest to G. "So, Dad this is Jess and his daughter, Erica. Erica, Jess this is my dad, Chris."

"Hi." Jess reached across the table and shook Dad's hand.

"Hello." Dad smiled at him, then at Erica.

"Hi." Erica squeaked quietly.

"So, um, what does everyone want to eat?" I asked handing Dad and G both menu's.

"What was that thing I used to get when I visited?" Dad asked studying the menu.

"The Monte Cristo. Luke took it off the menu." I grumbled.

"Ceaser will make it." Jess said.

"Okay, well I'll have that." Dad shut his menu.

"I'll have whatever Rikki has." G said.

"Angel, your usual?"

"Yeah."

"Ror?"

"Cheeseburger, chili fries, and a cherry coke."

He sighed. "You won't live past forty eating like that."

"You become more like Luke every day." I retorted. "Next you're going to be wearing flannel and a backwards baseball cap." Jess glared at me before disappearing into the kitchen.

"How is your mom?" Dad asked looking at me.

"She's good." I gave him a small smile. Mom was a subject we typically avoided as much as possible. Mom and his current girlfriend were both sour subjects. Jess rejoined us at the table, sitting next to me and resting his arm on the back of my chair. "How's Elaine?"

"She's good." Dad repeated my words, shifting in his chair.

"Rory! Doll!" Babette's raspy voice rang through the diner. "The pictures are here! I was checking my mail, you know. And I noticed the package sticking out of your mailbox. So I grabbed it and when I saw the photographers name I ran right over here!" She handed me a thick package.

"Ooh! Pull up a chair." I told Babette. She grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to Dad. I opened the package and pulled out the first packet of photos. They were from the rehearsal. The first was a picture of Jess and I. A friend of Grandma's had asked us about Mom and Luke and we had launched into a story about them. In the picture we looked at each other and smiled. I hadn't realized it at the time but Jess' arm was around my waist and his hand rested on my hip. It looked natural.

"Aw! Look at you two!" Babette exclaimed when I passed the picture to her side of the table. I turned to Jess. He was looking back at me with pure love in his eyes. I leaned forward and kissed him.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Love you too."

**Later. Rory's POV**

"Well kiddo, I have to say, Jess seems like a great guy." Dad and I walked around the town square. He had his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you like him."

"He's great with Georgia." Dad said, watching as Jess chased Erica and Georgia down the street. "And he really loves you. I can see it in the way he looks at you. Don't let this one go, kiddo."

"I won't Daddy." I hugged him.

**A/N- So there will be more Jess/Chris interaction next chapter. I rewrote this a million times, and the Jess/Chris stuff wasn't coming out right. Sorry for the delay, schools been crazy, I haven't had much free time to write. Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- Sorry it's taken so long! School, homework, newspaper, SGA, friends, all things taking up ALL of my time. I tried to write this last weekend but I was dragged to the mall by Rob. Blame him.**

**This is dedicated to the people that died in the helicopter crash on Marlboro Ritchie Road a couple weeks ago.**

**Jess' POV**

"So Rory tells me you're moving to Maryland." Chris started. He was sitting at the counter. The diner was empty except for him and Kirk. Erica and G were upstairs playing.

"Yep. Opening a bookstore."

"Rory gave me both of your books. They're really good."

"Thanks."

"Who are they about?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore." I answered not looking up from wiping the counter down with an old rag.

"And the dedications?"

"Rory and Erica."

"Where's Erica's mom?"

"I don't know." I dropped the rag on the counter.

"She probably went to Paris." He mumbled.

"What?"

"That's where Sherry, Georgia's mom, went when she left."

"Oh."

"So you really like my daughter?"

"No. I really _love_ your daughter." I emphasized.

"Dean and Logan both said the same thing."

"Don't compare me to them." I snapped glaring at him.

"I'm not."

"Good."

"Look Jess, I don't have anything against you. I did before I met you, but seeing you here with Erica and with G I can tell you're an adult now. I know you love Rory. I didn't need you to tell me that, I can see it in the way you look at her and how you touch her. I like you. You have my approval." Chris said quickly staring at the counter.

"Thank you."

**The Gilmore House (Rory's POV)**

"Hey Mom!" I exclaimed when I answered my phone.

"Hey sweets! How are things in the Hollow? Is your man candy still alive?"

"Mom. Don't call him that. And yes, he's still alive." I rolled my eyes.

"Good. How are Chris and G?"

"They're good. G has gotten so big!"

"I know. How are she and Erica getting along?"

"Great! They're playing at Luke's now."

"Good, good. And how are things with you and Jess?"

"Great. He was kind of against me taking the job in Washington at first because he thought I was basing the decision on him but once I explained the situation to him he was better about. He's been on his best behavior around Dad too. He's changed so much." I gushed.

"Have you guys…you know?"

"No. We're taking things slow. Getting to know each other again. There's a lot more at stake now. It's not just about us anymore." I explained.

"That's great babe."

"Thanks. Well, I guess I should go. I don't want to leave Dad and Jess alone for too long."

"Okay. Bye hun."

"Bye Mom."

**Apartment above the Diner (Jess' POV)**

"So I was thinking," I started. Rory and I were lying on the couch. She rested on top of my chest and I was twirling a piece of her hair around my finger.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we could take a trip to D.C. and look around some. I need to find a store space."

"We?"

"Yeah, you, me, Erica."

"That sounds good. Can we do all the touristy stuff too?" She questioned looking up at me.

"Anything for you baby."

**A/N- It's short, I know. Review! Check out my profile, I put up some ideas for new stories. PM me or send me an email and let me know what you think of them!**


	18. AUTHORS NOTE

A/N- So, it's been a while. Unfortunately this is not an update. I've got a lot going on at the moment and I don't have any time to devote to writing my stories. Life is flying by and I'm barely keeping up. I'm also kind of drifting away from Gilmore Girls. Basically my life is completely changing and so am I. I don't know when I'll have time to write this but for now it's on hold.

.


End file.
